Living in a House With Stupid Boys
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin parents have had her move to the countryside for a year to see if she would like to move their in the future. So now she has to live with her old family friend, Len, his best friend Mikuo and the Shion brothers. Will she be able to live in a house with four stupid boys? Rated T just to be safe, it's supposed to be funny just so you know. Rin x Len with a bit of Rin x Mikuo.
1. You Have Stupid Boy Room Mates?

**I should probably update my other stuff but I don't feel like it =p**

**Curse will probably be updated on Friday or this weekend,**

**Same with my other stupid stories.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Vocaloid? *laughs at your stupidity***

**Just kidding! None of you are stupid!**

"I will miss you SO much!" said my best friend Miki.

She gave me a big hug not letting me go.

"C-cant… breathe…"

"Tee Hee! Sorry Rinny!"

"I need to get on my train!"

"Okay, make sure to text me when you get there!"

"Alright!" I said as I got onto the train.

I sighed as soon as we left the station.

"Of course my parents were too busy to say goodbye to me…"

My parents Rinto and Lenka Kagamine work for a big business, so they are always busy.

When my parents offered for me to stay with Len Kagamine, an old friend of mine, I was happy but sad.

Happy because I got to see a guy I haven't seen in 10 years, but I was sad because it felt like they really only wanted me to leave because they didn't have time for me so it would be better to send me off for a year.

After a 4 hour train ride, I finally arrived.

Len was supposed to be waiting for me here.

I remember what he looked like.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes like me; I basically had to look for my gender bend.

I looked around and saw someone holding a sign that said "Rin Kagamine."

I walked over to who was holding a sign.

"I'm Rin Kagamine."

He put the sign down but instead of seeing Len I saw a boy with teal hair.

"Hey, I'm Mikuo. Len couldn't make it so he asked me to pick you up."

"Alright." I said trying to be friendly.

The car ride was silent and long, but we finally made it.

We pulled up to a big two story house "WOAH! Nice house!"

"Thank you," he said with a small smile his face Turing red.

We walked to the front door and Mikuo unlocked it.

The moment the door open I heard screaming.

"AKAITO! Did you eat all my ice cream!?" whined a blue haired boy.

"No, you did," Said a much calmer red headed boy.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

The red haired boy held up a mirror, "It's all over your face."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Akaito!"

"I'm home," said a very annoyed Mikuo.

The two boys looked at as then at my yellow summer dress.

The red haired boy walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Len, we told you to stop wearing dresses."

"Guys, this is Rin."

"I thought Rin wasn't coming for another week."

"Len was just told today that Rin was coming today but he had plans to finish his summer homework with Neru."

"OKAY!" said the blue haired boy.

"Would you like anything at the store miss?" said the red haired guy stroking my cheek. My face turned as red as his hair.

"Akaito, if you are going to sexually harass Rin get a room!"

"HE SHOULDN'T SEXUALLY HARASS ME AT ALL!"

"Let me introduce you to the two idiots. The red haired Guy is Akaito Shion and the blue haired guy is Kaito Shion, they are half brothers."

"Oh, why are they here?"

Everyone started laughing.

"w-what did I say that was s-so funny!"

"We live here sweetie," Said Akaito.

"Did Len not tell you?"

"NO!"

"Ignore these idiots, I will show you to your room."

He took me up stairs and led me into a room with a sign on the door that said "Rin."

"We already have all the future set up to your liking, dinner will be ready soon."

I flopped down onto my bed and got out my phone to text Miki.

_I am living with two stupid boys and two okay boys._

_-Rin_

_If you don't want the stupid boys can I have them? Are they cute? What are their names?_

_-Miki_

_Their names are Kaito and Akaito,_

_I'm not going to answer your second question,_

_And you have a boy friend._

_-Rin_

_Just messing with you! You're going to haft to send me some pictures soon!_

_I haft to go! Bye Rinny!_

_-Miki_

I closed my eyes and took a nice long nap.

**That's all I have so far, it shall be updated soon like all my other shit.**

**Please review!**


	2. Mikuo is Stupid Too

**My computer is being weird!**

**It kept opening random tabs.**

**So I'm on my mom's computer writing this.**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Vocaloid.**

_I hear a giggle and I follow it._

_She has long blonde hair and a big bow._

_Wait it's me as a child._

"_RIN! DON'T GO!"_

_I look over to my side and a younger Len runs up to the younger me._

"_I haft to, sorry Len." I walk away with mom and dad on both of my sides._

_Len falls to the ground crying_

"_WAKE UP RIN!"_

My eyes open slowly and I see Len shaking me.

"You slept through dinner last night. You need to get ready for school," said a smiling Len.

"I had a crazy dream; you were living with 2 stupid guys and one guy that was nice I guess."

I sat up to see that teal haired boy lean against the door.

"HE'S REAL!" I scream as I throw a pillow at the weird boy.

"That wasn't a dream Rin, it's me Mikuo, remember?"

I calm myself down.

"Your clothes are on the back of your desk chair come down when you're ready," Said Len as he dragged Mikuo out of my room.

I took the uniform and put it on **(I'm too lazy to explain what it looks like.)**

I walked down stairs and the Mikuo, Len, Kaito, Akaito and some girl with short brown hair were sitting at the table.

"Hey guys, who is this?"

"That's Meiko, our neighbor." Len said

"They give me food!" said Meiko.

I sat next in between Len and Mikuo. There was a plate with pancakes eggs and an orange in front of me.

Mikuo cut up my pancake then put a piece on my fork.

"Open wide Rin," said Mikuo.

"I don't need you to feed me!"

"Mikuo stop annoying her," said an unhappy Len.

"You're just jealous that Rin's my new girl friend," said Mikuo.

"I'm your what!?" I said mad at Mikuo.

"CONGRATS!" said Meiko.

"Just kidding Rin, but can I feed you," said Mikuo giving me puppy dog eyes.

"WHATEVER."

He fed me my pancakes and it was clear that Len was mad.

"We need to leave or we're going to be late to school," We ran out the door.

**Time skip: first period/ homeroom**

**(I have no clue what school is like in Japan)**

"Good morning class! Did you have a nice summer? I'm your new teacher, Ms. Megurine." She wrote her name on the bored.

A girl with short green hair raised her hand.

"what do you need girl with the weird goggle things?'

"We know who are why did you introduce yourself?"

"I haft to and not all of you know who I am. We have a new student, please stand up," She pointed at me.

I stood up, "I'm Rin Kagamine, nice to meet everyone."

After I introduced myself a girl with teal pigtails ran in.

"Sorry I'm late! I over slept!"

"Just sit down Miss Hatsune."

She looked over at me, "Ms. Megurine somebody is sitting in my seat."

"OH! Well do you think you could pull up a chair and share a desk with someone Rin?"

"Sure," I said standing up.

Mikuo pulled me down and set me on his lap.

"My new girl friend Rin can sit on my lap." He said and Len looked mad.

"WHAT!" said a mad girl with twin… drills?

"You're cheating on me?" she said with a sad look on her face.

"Teto, we are not dating."

"Whatever! I'm keeping my eye on you Rin."

"Mikuo, you're embarrassing me!"

I was pulled off of his lap.

I looked behind me, it was Len.

"You can pull a chair up to my desk Rin."

"Thank you Len."

I got a chair from the back of the room and pulled it up to the side of Len's desk.

Now Mikuo is on my list of stupid boys.

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Please review1**

**Reply to the random guest: Tee Hee! There will be lots of Jealousy in this story.**

**Should the whole story stay Rins pov or should I put over peoples pov in there?**


	3. Neru's Inner Bitch

**Bored, so I am updating!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After school I was walking out when someone grabbed me.

It was that girl with the twin drills.

"You stay away from my man!"

"I don't want your man, and it will be hard to stay away, we have all the same classes and we live together"

"WHAT!?" she quietly yelled.

"I Live with Mikuo and Len and Kaito and Akaito."

"WHAT!? You live with the four hottest boys in school?!"

"More like the three idiots and the one boy I'm hopeing is not an idiot."

"Yeah, Len and the Shion boys are not as awesome as my Mikuo."

"I was talking about Len, and I don't want to date any of them!"

"If you and Mikuo start dating I will push you off a cliff into the ocean onto a bunch of rocks!*"

"Then we would just be copying that one fan fiction."

"Well I'm not a crazy Miku."

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Yeah, but I'm watching you!"

She walked away and left me confused over what just happened.

I walked out and the boys had left.

Shit I was lost!

"Hey you must be Rin."I turned around to see a girl with pretty, long, golden blonde hair. Her golden eyes gave me a kind look.

"Are you lost Rin?"

"Yes…"

"Well I was heading over to see Len anyway, want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice…"

On our way over there she stopped and turned around.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Neru Akita, Lens best friend."

"I'm Rin Kagamine, and I guess you already knew that."

"Len told me all about you, we barley finished our end of summer homework because of how excited he was that you where coming!"

"He was really that excited?"

"Yeah! He wanted us to be friends so I guess I'll give it a try!"

After that we didn't speak until we got home.

She knocked on the door, "Len! I found Rin!"

Len opened the door and pulled me inside.

"I was worried Rin! What happened?"

"I got sidetracked talking to Teto-" Neru cut me off.

"You where talking to her?"

"Yeah… she said something about me stealing Mikuo away for her-"

She cut me off again, "here's some advice, don't talk to her."

I just looked at her for a second.

"Let's go to your room Len."

She dragged him up stairs.

"And Little Miss Rin just saw Neru's inner bitch," said Akaito walking up to me.

"What just happened?"

"She seemed nice when she walked you home right?" said Kaito.

"Well, yeah."

"She acts nice to get you on her side then she totally turns on you and makes you feel like shit. She did the same thing to Teto and now nobody really likes her," said Mikuo.

"Oh," I said still confused.

"She also did the same thing to Gumi and IA and even my sister Kaiko," said Kaito.

"She slowly takes down anyone in her way," said Akaito.

"But she can still never take down Hatsune Miku."

"Is Miku a bitch?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT MIKU!" yelled Kaito.

"He loves Miku," said Mikuo mimicking Kaito.

"S-Shut up…" said a madly blushing Kaito.

"She's more like a clueless bitch, she says mean things and hurts so many people, but she doesn't notice," said Akaito.

"Hey Rin! Want to listen in on Neru and Len?" said Mikuo changing the subject.

"Umm… sure-"

As soon as I said that Mikuo dragged me up stairs.

We put our ears against Lens door, I guess this was kind of fun listening to them, well Neru was really the only one talking…

Then finally Neru said, "Len?"

"What?" he asked.

"Will you umm… go to the mall with me this weekend?"

W-Was she asking him on a date?

"Sure Neru, I would love to go!"

Len was so clueless.

We heard somebody walking to the door and Mikuo dragged me to his room to hide.

We heard Neru leavening and then we came out.

Len was standing there.

"What where you two doing?"

"Mikuo was showing me something!"

"Okay then…" he said walking back into his room.

After Len went back into his room Mikuo took me down stairs.

"Want to go to the mall this weekend Rin?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to spy on them just as much as me?"

"…Yes…"

"Then it's a date," he said with a smile.

**Jellyness.**

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while.**

**And if anyone is curious about Curse I want it to be perfect so it may take awhile.**

**I just started writing the final chapter.**

*** It's supposed to be a reference for Annoying Romeo and Clueless Cinderella by Kagami Cutie**

**Why can't I push somebody off a cliff and into the water onto a bunch of rocks?**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	4. The Date

**I finally got around to updating this**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Rins pov**

"RINNY-BOO! WAKE UP!" I heard someone screaming.

I opened my eyes and sat up, Mikuo was standing by the door with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want with me at noon on a Saturday?" I asked.

"We are spying on Len and Neru today! Wear something nice," he said before walking out.

Something nice? I have just the thing!

I ran to my closet and pulled out my plain yellow sundress.

I also grabbed a belt to put around my waist as an accessory.

After I put on my dress I grabbed my pair of white flats and put them on.

I walked over to the makeup table Len bought me and brushed my hair and just put on some simple makeup.

After I was done with my makeup I started walking down stairs.

When I got down stairs Mikuo was standing there in a fancy white shirt, a nice pair of jeans and a teal tie.

"You clean up nice," I said with a smile.

"You too," he said handing me a yellow rose.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"It is just a gift for my date," said Mikuo with a smile.

"Date?" I asked, well actually it didn't come out of my mouth.

I turned around to see Len standing on the staircase.

He was wearing a plain white tee, a pair of jeans and a yellow hoodie.

"Len, that is no way to dress for a date!" explained Mikuo.

"What date? Me and Neru are just going to the mall," I face palmed.

He's an idiot too…

Somebody knocked on the door.

I ran to go get it.

Neru was standing there. She had on a fancy white blouse, and yellow-orange mini skirt and a pair of white heels.

"You look nice Neru," I said gesturing her to come inside.

She sat on the couch and Len came over to her.

"Shall we go?" asked Len.

"Of course," said Neru with a smile.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Mikuo.

What was he doing? He knew where they were going.

"The mall," said a giggling Neru.

"OMG! SO ARE WE!" said a happy Mikuo.

Oh, now I see what he is doing.

"What?" said Neru, her hands creating fists.

"Rin and I are going to the mall for a date, but we will try not to get in your way," said Mikuo smileing.

They left while Mikuo and I sat on the couch.

"Want me to make you some breakfast before we leave?" asked Mikuo.

"Think you can get me an orange?"

"Sure thing," he said getting up and grabbing an orange from the kitchen.

After I ate my orange we got up and started walking over to the mall.

Thank god the bus stop to go to the mall was close.

Once we got there we started walking around looking for them.

We finally found them at the book store.

We hid behind the manga section and watched them.

Neru was having Len buy a book called "The Fault in Our Stars."*

"Want me to buy you anything while we are here Rin?" asked Mikuo.

"I guess while we are in the manga section I'll buy some manga for my friend Miki," I said looking around.

I don't know a lot about manga but Miki told me about some Manga called "Black Butler" she could never find the first volume too.

Lucky me I found a copy of the first volume of "Black Butler."

I grabbed the book and handed it to Mikuo.

We walked into the line right behind Neru and Len.

"Hey guys!" said Mikuo.

"Oh hey," said Len turning around, Neru tryng to avoid us.

After the bought their book we bought ours and ran out of the store to try to find them.

We found them in some girly shop called "Claire's."

"Let's go in here Mikuo," I said acting girly and dragging him in.

Neru was looking at an area with a bunch of jewelry.

I dragged Mikuo to an area where there were a bunch of stuffed animals.

"Want anything Rin?" asked Mikuo.

I looked then I found a kawaii little beanie baby cat with white fur that was only $5.

I handed it to Mikuo and he went to go buy it.

I looked over at Neru and Len; she was having him buy a bunch of jewelry.

I feel weird looking at them, almost like I want to cry.

And in that moment I kind of wanted to be Neru, just to make Len smile like she was making him right now.

Mikuo came back over to me and we waited in the shop until they finished buying everything.

When they left we walked out right after them.

They went to a few more stores not buying anything or really even talking for that matter then they finally went to the food court.

"What do you want for lunch Rin?"

I looked over and saw Neru and Len getting some Mexican food.

Then I saw a Chinese food stand, "Let's go get some food over there," I said dragging Mikuo over there.

After we purchased our food we sat at a table not too far from Neru and Len.

We started eating a listening to them.

They were talking about school and TV shows, just normal teenage stuff when Neru asked "What do you think about Rin?"

"I love her," he said with a smile.

My heart was pounding, what was this?

"She is like a sister to me," the pounding stopped.

"I mean we have known each other for a long time, to bad I can't go to the pass and help her, if had known…" he said trailing off realizing he had said too much.

"What's wrong Len? You can tell me anything," said Neru.

There was a silence then I heard a voice.

"Mikuo?" we turned around to see Teto on the verge of tears.

"I thought you loved me," she said a tear falling from her eye.

"You know we aren't dateing, right?" asked Mikuo.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Teto as she ran away.

"I'll be back," I said running after her.

She ran into the girl's bathroom and I walked in.

She was sitting on the floor next to the trash can.

"Teto can I please-" she stood up and slapped me.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! HE LOVES YOU NOT ME!" she yelled crying.

I hugged her.

"I don't love him like that, and Mikuo and I are only pretending to be on a date to spy on Neru and Len," I said trying to calm her down.

"Why are you being so nice? Haven't you heard what they have said about me!?" she yelled.

"Not really but even if I did that wouldn't change the fact that you are a wonderful person," I said smileing.

She went over to the sink and washed her face.

"Mikuo, Len and I had been childhood friends and I developed feeling for Mikuo at a young age, but all that changed school when we started middle school and Neru came to town. I was pretty popular at the time. Me, Miku, Mikuo and Len would all hang out all the time and then Neru started hanging out with us too. We became really close and I liked her enough to tell her I loved Mikuo. At the time Mikuo was dateing Miku," she said stopping for breath.

Miku and Mikuo dated? I thought there were like related or something!

"After I told her that she told Miku and Mikuo. After that they stopped being friends with me. Len had never really stopped being friends with me but he didn't talk to me because he was afraid to lose their friendship. And that is my sad life story," she said drying her face off with a paper towel.

"That sucks," I said looking at her.

"I'll be your friend Teto!" I said trying to cheer her up, "Maybe I can clear all this up for you."

She came over and hugged me, "Thank you," as soon as she said that her phone went off.

"SHIT! I got to go! Bye Rin! SeeU Monday!" she said running out.

I walked back to the food court and Mikuo was still sitting there.

"Neru and Len left a couple of minutes ago so I guess we should go home too," said Miku getting up.

"Yeah," I said as we walked away.

On the bus ride home I had to ask Mikuo something.

"Did Len tell Neru about my 'past'?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

The bus stopped at our spot.

We got off and walked to the house.

I stopped him before we got in, "Please don't tell Len you know!" I begged.

"Your secret is safe with me," he said with a smile.

**I AIN'T GONNA TELL YOU NOTHING ABOUT RIN!**

** : thank you, I'm glad you like it =)**

**Please review!**


	5. Kaito's Journal

**Hey guys!**

**I am updating because I really don't want to work on my Of Mice and Men annotation thingy.**

**I do not own vocaloid.**

**Rins pov**

It was Sunday and I was alone at the house.

Mikuo, Miku and Len went to go see a movie and Kaito and Akaito went to a family event.

What to do, I don't have any friends to invite over and there is nothing good on TV.

Now that I think about it this house is pretty huge, I could go exploring.

I walked around down stairs; there is a kitchen, a nice little storage room, a dining room area, a living room area and a downstairs bathroom.

All the bedrooms where upstairs, Kaito's room was the first on the right wall so I deiced to explore his room first.

He had a bed, a desk and a dress with a lamp on it; it was a pretty dull room.

I went over to his desk and sat down; I picked up a picture that was on his desk.

It showed Kaito and a girl that looked like him with, I have seen her at school, she is my age.

I set the picture down and went throw the desk draw, in the draw there was a blue notebook.

I picked it up and opened it; I started reading what was inside.

_March 9, 1998_

_My sissy Kaiko was born 1 moth early ToDay. She is suppr sMall liKe an puPPy and she was pulling AkaitoS hair eaRlier, she s fummy, I like her alot!_

Man his hand writing sucked back then, he would have been 2 then.

_March 15, 1998_

_Kaiko came hoM today, Mome and Dade are Yelling A BUncH and I afraud they gonna wake KaiKo uP sOOn. I HatE IT wHen sHe Cries, Its VERY louD!_

_April 12, 1998_

_Dade Lweft us, Mome said he never coming Back, That make me sad._

_May 3, 1998_

_Mome told us we HaFt to MOvE, I Donot know wHy…_

_May 5, 1998_

_We mOvED InTo our nEw house ToDay, many other PEoPlE live in Tiny HouSEs like ours aNd all tHe tiny Houses are aLL in one HoUse. Our tiNy House HAS onE room, mome sleps on tHe coucH, the CoUch is also an bed, weird._

I was about to read more when I heard somebody open the door.

It was Kaito, "I-I can explain!"

He came up to me and grabbed the notebook.

"How much did you read?" he asked his voice stern.

"I only read to May 5, 1998," I said, he sighed.

"The rest of the stuff I wrote in there was personal," he said putting back up.

"Is your family thing already over?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to come home," he said falling onto his bed.

"Why do you live here and not with your mom? And why doesn't your sister live here?" I asked.

"My sister lives with my mom, my mom doesn't want to see me anymore," he said a tear falling from his eye.

"Sorry…" I said feeling bad to ask.

"Len texted me and told me he was going to get dinner with Mikuo and Miku, want me to make dinner?" I asked trying to fill the awkward void.

"That would be nice, can you make some miso soup?" he asked.

"I was just going to make myself some microwave ramen so sure," I said walking out.

I went down stairs and microwaved some miso soup for Kaito then my ramen.

"DINNER IS READY!" I yelled.

He came down stairs and sat across from me.

"Why did you leave your family thing?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said eating his soup.

We ate in silence the he went upstairs.

I felt a little bad for asking him all that stuff so I decided to bring him some ice cream.

I walked up stairs and knocked on his door.

He didn't answer so I just walked in.

He was writing in that journal and listening to music.

I set the ice cream down, and smiled.

He stopped his music, "Thank you Rin," he said with a smile.

I walked out of the room and into my room.

I really wanted to see what he was writing, and then I came up with a plan.

It was later that night; I had set my alarm for midnight so I could sneak into Kaito's room while he was asleep.

I slowly opened his door to see if he was asleep, he was.

I walked over to his desk and slowly opened the draw. I looked to see if he was still asleep, he was.

I grabbed the journal and slowly closed the draw.

I ran out the door and slowly closed it behind me.

I ran to my room and opened to the newest entry.

_September 5, 2012_

_I saw my mom today; it has been a year since she disowned me. I was so mad I ran out of the house, Akaito stayed, Mom always loved Akaito more than me. I walked in and Rin was reading my journal, she kept asking me questions about what she read, I am just glad she didn't read the next entry. The miso soup was cold, I hate microwaved miso soup, but I didn't want to be rude and complain. _

Kaito was disowned by his mom…

I haft to take this back!

I walked back over to his room and put the journal up.

I was about to leave when, "You are such a bad girl Rin."

I turned around to see Kaito sitting up in his bed.

He was shirtless and for whatever reason it made me blush.

"A naughty girl like you needs to be punished," he said grabbing me and throwing me on his bed.

He got on top of me and smirked.

Would Kaito really do something to me?

I closed my eyes; hopefully it will go by fast.

Next thing I know Kaito is laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he said between laughs.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I THOGUHT YOU WHERE GOING TO DO STUFF TO ME!"I yelled at the baka.

"Why are you two yelling?" asked an angry Len.

"I'm going back to my room!" I said storming out.

One I was safely back in my room I crawled into my bed.

"He is such an idiot," I said before falling asleep.

**Tee Hee!**

**I got bored when writing this so I threw in some sexual harassment :)**

**Please review!**


	6. Forced Love Confesshion

**Hey summer's over! Yay?**

**Anyway sorry for not updating anything lately I was very busy **

**Anyway I'm updating now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you don't get one**

**Rins pov**

I am now starting to regret being so nice to Teto, I was only nice to her because I wanted to be nicer to people this year…

Anyway, the moment I walked into school she ran up and hugged me and wouldn't let go until we got to class.

Then she has every class with me so she found a way to sit and talk with me in each one.

Now I have lunch and I'm going to try to escape!

"HEY RIN!"

Fuck.

I turned around to see Teto standing holding a bento.

I walked over to her and she dragged me to a small table in the back of the cafeteria.

The first girl had green hair, goggles and was reading a book.

The second had light hair and was eating a very fancy bento.

The third was a girl with short blue hair, a blue scarf, who looked like a female version Kaito and was smiling gently at me.

"You must be Rin, Kaito has said so much about you," she said with a smile.

I remembered all the journal entries and I remembered he was disowned…

I opened my mouth to say something but just as I did I closed it.

I sat down between Kaiko and Teto.

"Okay so the girl reading the book is Gumi the cute little shy girl in the corner is IA and this blue haired sweetheart is-"

"Kaiko. Kaito has told me about you," I said with a smile.

We started eating our lunch and we talk about new amines on tv and cute boys, normal girl stuff.

I looked over at this one table in the center.

Sitting there was Neru, Miku, Mikuo, Len, Kaito, Meiko, and Akaito.

They were laughing and having fun.

Then Mikuo looked over at me.

He smiled the stood up and started to walk over, I looked away.

"Hey Rin? Why aren't you sitting with us today?" asked Mikuo.

Teto looked away.

"Why don't you sit with us Mikuo?" I asked.

He pulled me out of my seat.

"Why are you sitting with Teto?" asked Mikuo sternly.

"Why do you hate her so much just because she had a crush on you?" I asked sternly.

"That's none of your business Rin!" he said a little louder.

"WHY?" I asked.

"NO!"

"WHY?!" I asked again.

"BECAUSE SHE CONFESSED IT TO THE GIRL I LOVED!"

**That's a good place to end for today!**

**If you don't know who Mikuo is talking about you havn't read this story.**

**But for those of you who have read this story…**

**You hopefully know EXCACLY who I am talking about.**

**Also I know I haven't developed Rin and Len's romantic Relationship but after all this mess is sorted out the love will start to bloom!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	7. Neru's Past

**Updated! So now you will know who Mikuo loved.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own vocaloid! JUST KIDDING! I wish I did…**

**Nerus pov (yay other peoples pov!)**

The room fell silent.

He loved me.

Mikuo loved me?

I walked up to him

"Mikuo?"

I was confused.

I had to think about it for a second.

He said Teto confesed to the girl he loved.

And Teto confessed to me.

So that means…

He loved me?

"It's your Fault."

What?

"It is you fault me and Len had to stop being friends with Teto, it is your fault Teto and all these other girls are outcast, and it is your fault I loved you."

_**10 years earlier**_

"_It's your fault your father left us! Just because you couldn't keep her mouth shut!"_

"_It's not my fault it's Nina's-"_

"_NINA DOESN'T EXSIST NERU!"_

"_Yes she does!"_

"_GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

_The 5 year old me ran out of the house in tears._

_I kept running. I know where I could go! I could go to Sweet Ann's house! But she lives in America…_

_BAM!_

_I fell to the ground._

_A little boy with teal hair stood in front of me._

"_TAG YOUR IT!" said a crazy little girl with Reddish hair._

"_THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S THIS GIRLS FAULT!"_

_My mother words echoed in my ears._

"_That's rude Mikuo! You made her cry even more!" said a little blonde boy._

_He looked down on me and smiled._

"_Sorry about that, it was my fault for not paying attention," he said with a smile._

"_You don't mean it, you just felt bad seeing a sad little girl cry."_

_They looked at me with with shock._

"_SHUT UP NINA!" I yelled._

"_Whoa! You were like a whole different person!" said the girl._

"_I mean it, I just get frustrated sometimes. Anyway I'm Mikuo, the shorta is Len, and the crazy girl is Teto," he said as he helped me up._

"_I'm-" _

_Don't say your real name Neru!_

"_Lily"_

"_Is there anything I can do for you Lily?" asked Mikuo._

"_How about we buy her a toy or candy!" said Teto._

"_I'm not spending money on-"_

"_I've never had a toy," I said looking down at my feet._

"_Never? What did you do you do for fun?"_

"_I play outside."_

"_Well instead of me buying you something you can have this," he said pulling out a plush Pikachu keychain you could get out of a cereal box._

_Next thing I know an ice cream truck pulls up._

"_Who buys ice cream this time?" asked Mikuo._

"_I think its Len turn," said Teto._

"_Well it is your turn Teto but I stole you dollar the other day so I'll pay."_

"_THAT WAS YOU!"_

_I started laughing, these guys where nice maybe we could be my friends._

_**The Next Day**_

"_We can't move I made friends!" I yelled._

"_Well now you know the consequence of your actions!" she yelled._

_That day we packed up and got in the car._

_We drove away from the house and as we did I saw Mikuo, Len and Teto eating candy in front of the candy shop._

_I cried because I knew this would be the last time I would see Mikuo, the boy I loved._

_**8 years later**_

_I stood in front of the local middle school I would be attending._

_I was so happy to be back in Tokyo._

_Maybe just maybe, I would see him again._

_I looked down at my bag with the Pikachu keychain on it, and ran towards the front entrance._

_The moment I sprinted in a I ran into somebody._

_This remined me of the time I first met Mikuo._

_I looked up to see a girl with Pinkish twin drills._

_It was Teto!_

_I was happy to see her, but I had to act like I didn't know her because I'm Neru right now._

"_Hello! Are you new here?" said Teto._

"_Yeah." I said getting onto my feet._

_She pulled the schedule out of my hand and looked at all the classes._

"_We have all the same classes together!" She squealed._

"_Come on! Let's get to class!" she said dragging me to room 1-04._

_I walked in and sat down at a seat Teto saved for me._

_The man ignored my presence and started the lesson._

_I just looked around the room looking for people._

_I saw one tealette in the class but it was a girl with pigtails._

_I looked around and a saw a familiar Blonde headed boy._

_After class was over the rest went by slowly and I saw no Mikuo._

_I could ask Teto but Neru didn't know who Mikuo was, only Lily did._

_Finally it was lunch and Teto wanted me to sit with her friends._

_She pointed at the people sitting at the table and said their names._

"_Miku,Len,Gumi,IA,and Kaiko." Said Teto pointing to everyone._

"_Hey guys sorry I'm late."_

_I turned around._

"_Oh and this is Mikuo. She said pointed to the Teal haird boy._

_I wanted to cry._

_I walked over to him._

"_I'm Neru." I said looking away from him._

_He went over and sat next to Miku._

"_Miku and Mikuo are dating." She whispered in my ear._

_What._

_Why?_

"_You will take down every girl in your way."_

_What?_

"_you will start with IA and end with Miku and get your man."_

_Nina shut up!_

"_You will do as I say because you were the twin that was supposed to die and I can have you die any time I want."_

_I know, I will let you do what you want but I want you to do it not me._

"_Then the plan is set."_

_**Time Skip: around the end of the year**_

_A lot has happened this year._

_Nina took down almost any girl in our way._

_A rumor was spread about IA and how she was poor and sold Miku's stuff that she stole for money to feed herself._

_Nina told everyone that it was Kaikos fault her brother Kaito was disowned._

_And some pictures were put on the internet indicating Gumi was a stripper._

_All Nina had to do was take down Teto and Miku._

_They would be hard because Miku is to powerful and Teto is to happy to find anything to use against her._

_Oneday in a free period me and Teto where just talking when she said_

"_Is there anyone her you like?" this made me jump up._

_I can't tell her I like Mikuo. _

"_Tell her you Like Len," Said Nina._

_That could work._

"_Len's nice, I guess…"_

"_Oh well don't tell anybody but I like…" she leaned over to whisper in my ear._

"_I like Mikuo."_

_My eyes shot open._

"_Yes! We can use this against Teto!"_

_No please don't Teto is to nice._

"_YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY!" she yelled as a sharp pain pirced threw my cheast._

_I held onto._

"_I'm sorry, I'll do what you want stop it Nina!" I said really loud._

_It stopped and I felt better._

"_OH MY GOSH NERU! ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

"_Yeah, I just breathed in to hard and hurt myself._

"_Okay!" she said with her happy voice._

_After school I found Mikuo and Miku walking home."_

"_Guys wait!" I yelled running over to them._

"_I have to tell you something!"_

_I stoped for breath, god I hate ruining people's lives… I always have and always will I guess…_

"_Teto likes you Mikuo, and she is send people to hurt Miku so she can have you all to herself!"_

_Nina bent the truth, but it was the only way her plan could work._

"_What?" the both said._

"_Hey guys!" said Teto walking over._

"_Stay away from Miku! I won't let you hurt her!" yelled Mikuo holding her close to his chest._

"_What?" asked Teto as Len walked up to us, confused on what was going on._

"_Neru told us everything! Never talk to me again! I hate you! We aren't friends anymore!" he said walking Miku away from the scene._

_Teto's eyes filled with tears and she looked at me, I looked away. My eyes watered up a bit._

"_I HATE YOU!" she said running away._

_Len was still standing their confused._

"_Neru? What-"_

"_I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEN! IT WAS NINA'S FAULT! NINA ALWAYS DOES THIS! SHE TAKES DOWN EVERYTHING IN HER WAY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO A SWEAR!" I yelled at Len, tears falling form my eyes._

"_Neru…" said Len coming over to me._

"_YOU BITCH YOU TOLD HIM! YOU MUST NOW SUFFER!" said Nina as the sharp pain returned but just much worse._

_I fell to the ground._

"_NERU!" said Len._

_That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out._

**Present**

Tears rolled down my eyes.

He hated me.

"It's Nina's fault, not mine"

I said before Running out of the room in tears.

**The ending may have gotten a little slopy because I'm watching TV with my dad.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
